


Into the rift

by SpaceLittle666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLittle666/pseuds/SpaceLittle666
Summary: Its funny because Lance isnt like any Omega General Keith's ever met. The Altean is kind and gentle yes but hes loud and not afraid to be who he is in an Alpha dominated field.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um... This is my first post bear with me please.

General Keith is a lot of things.

Hotheaded. Irritable. Strong. Stubborn. Reliable. The list goes on and on.

Diplomatic however is not one of those words.

And yet here he was standing in the middle of an Altean shooting range.

His first instinct was to fight. Slash his way out no questions asked.

He was never much of a runner anyways. That was a more Omega thing anyways. 

He was surprised however when he tackled to the ground by an Altean.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” He yelled trying to switch their position when he was released. The Male looked at him unimpressed and helped him up.

“You almost got shot i just saved your life” He gestured to the wall directly behind him and sure enough there was a hole -still smoking might i say- in the once smooth marble wall of the range. The guy huffed and jut of his elbow.

“Lance” He says. And Keith is only just now really looking out at this ma- Lance. At first he had been to mad but know he knew and would have probably done the same thing, But wow...he's really only just now getting a good look at this guy. And he’s hot. His short brown hair somehow -probably a fan- blowing around him. It stopped just short of his temples and pointed ears. His Blue markings matching his even bluer eyes and beautiful purple irises. His armour suggests sniper but markings he has across his wrists suggests he had been to Oriande suggesting alchemist or some kind of mage. 

Its at this moment Keith realizes he hasn't responded yet.

He sticks out his elbow as well -and if anyone asks him if he was blushing he would deny it-.

“General Keith” He says. The Altean nods and starts walking away gesturing for Keith to follow him.

“Then you’re exactly who i was looking for. I’ll be showing you around the facility as you can see we are in the range its typically occupied at all times during open hours but there are a few rare occasions it is empty…” he started listing off facts and places to find things offhandedly. Keith wondered if he came here a lot.

“I do” He says smirking. Maybe hes a seer?

“I’m not your just talking out loud” He says with a laugh.- he's not blushing either.- 

“Oh im sorry” Lance shrugs it off and keeps walking. 

They pass a few more halls and rooms. He doesnt go inside all of them because they need an access pass. He notes Lance seems to have been inside these rooms at least once so the cards must only go to people who specialize in a certain field.

Lance brings him to the alchemy room and places a hand on the sensor. -So access passes must be like visitor pass type things- and the door swishes open to a sterile room.

The first thing Keith notices is the lighting. Its more similar to Galran laboratories than he might have thought originally. It’s blue not purple is one of the only differences. The other difference is that it seems… more homey? For one its empty. There is one desk and the rest is open space besides for the far wall that contains glass containers that were probably empty but you never know. The lights seemed to be blue as well and Keith noticed that there weren’t many smooth surfaces. The all seemed to be grooved. He read about that somewhere something about it having lower chances of growing bacteria and just being more sterile. 

“This” the altean says throwing his arms up and spinning around. “Is my office”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which We meet Lances bff romelle  
> Rift creatures  
> My sorry ass not updating

“Well i mean technically it's a lab not an office but this is my private lab.” Lance says walking around. Keith has to fight the urge to close his eyes as the blue lights hanging overhead increase with intensity. 

“Oh sorry about that” Lance says after clapping turning the lights down. “It's a new design its still in the beta mode. It's supposed to flush out all bacteria and i guess that means in the eyes too.” He finishes shrugging sheepishly. 

Now that the light wasn't accosting his eyes he could actually get a good view of the room. The lights now a subtle blue (like apparently everything else about this guy) were gentle and calming and he could feel the tension in his shoulders easing. The room itself was more of a...Circle. The dest and holoscreen in the center of the room a dark ocean blue. The ceiling was completely made of glisten glass (Something i made up. It's basically a really sparkly bullet proof glass and its good for astronomy. Its demotes bacteria growth and is good for keeping things sanitized longer.) as were the beakers and other glasses. The wall itself was an off white that wrapped the whole room together and there were large seemingly empty glass containers that rounded with the walls as well toward the north. In the east and south directions of the room a long wrap around blue marble counter and the west seemed to be open space. It was relatively big and could probably fit an altean lion (which are the same size as The Voltron lions lol) albeit a little uncomfortable.   
It was very different than any lab Keith had ever seen but nice nonetheless. 

“It’s definitely different from the labs on Daibazzal” Keith says. Lance hums and sits on the desk pulling up the holoscreen. 

“How so?” He says not looking up and seeming recording their conversation.

“Um… Are you recording this?” Keith asks slightly uncomfortable. Lance nods and looks up.

“Yeah but like not for anything creepy. I was told to accommodate you during your stay so if there is anything you need to be more comfortable just let me know. Im Recordinging this because i have the memory of a newborn yupper.” Lance says “although if you want i don't have to record i'll just write it down or something” He finishes.

“Oh no it's fine.” The galran says nodding his head and over back to Lance. “Um it's really bright i guess and blue...but it's a good different” 

“Okay well anything you want to do?”

“No No-”

“COMING IN HOT” A blonde lady says rushing in with a container of purple liquid. 

“Oh QIZNACK” Lance says getting up and running to her taking the container opening a containing pod with his foot and throwing it in. 

Keith watched as it unfolded in confusion. 

“What just happened?” He asked “What was that thing? And who are you?”

“It was a rift creature” The blond woman behind who had just run in said. “They’ve been appearing on our radars something is letting them out of the rift” 

“This is Romelle” Lance stated gesturing in her direction. “ and We don't know if their being let out or not. It's just a precaution because we don't know what exactly they do. If their dangerous and what not”

Keith looked back at the container. The creature floated. In a serene and silent way. It looked more like a nebula than something evil. Keith tore his eyes from it as he looked toward Lance and Romelle who were crowding the monitor. Keith didn't know much Altean and could barely write his own name in it but he was sure he caught the word unstable before the screen went dark. 

“Whelp my shift is over” Lance says jumping up. “Keith you’ll be in the living quarters next to mine.” He pulls his jacket over his head. 

He looks back at Keith. “Well let’s go”


End file.
